Пирожок/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Apple Fritter places food on the table S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Spike welcoming back Twilight S1E02.png Яблоки раздора Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Второй сезон Пропажа Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Cleaning up the corral S2E14.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Twilight unhappy S2E25.png Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack Cartoon Logic S02E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Twilight confound look S2E25.png Twilight 'did you see' S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png The Apple Family gets distracted by the Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Pinkie Pie helping raise the barn S3E3.png Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Слёт семьи Эппл Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png Apple family together during Raise This Barn S3E8.png Apple family hammering together S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Raise This Barn - Apple family -yeah!- S3E8.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Четвёртый сезон Ванильная пони Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Main cast galloping towards the stage S4E14.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter, and Jonagold fleeing S5E4.png Apple Bloom gallops to the farm S5E4.png Родео в Эпполузе Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight searching S5E11.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Apple family members holding up pies MLPTM.png Refracted overhead view of Apple family MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle flies through Canterlot MLPTM.png Ponies waving to Princess Twilight MLPTM.png Applejack and family at the festival banquet MLPTM.png Storm Creatures torturing the ponies MLPTM.png Capper and ponies enter Canterlot square MLPTM.png Canterlot square filling with energy MLPTM.png Magical energy envelops all of Canterlot MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Celaeno hoof-bump MLPTM.png Разное Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Apple Fritter toy.png FiM Collection Single Story Pack Apple Fritter toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Apple Fritter packaging.jpg Comic issue 5 page 7.png MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg en:Apple Fritter/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей